New Beginnings
by GrangerDanger lol
Summary: Liechtenstein is ready to make new friends. However living in a world where basically everything is controlled by your brother is difficult. Romance? Out of the question. See if Lili can gain some control of her life, is it truly all that cut out to be? Was Switzerland right all along? And where does a certain Englishman fit in?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I know that HAF isn't done, and some of you may or may not be angry at me, but I had to do this. I know an Engliech pairing isn't very common, but it's one of my favorite ships, and I haven't seen any multiple chapter stories, so I figured I would do one. I promise I will try to finish HAF. **

"Lili, are you listening to me?" Lili was ripped out of thoughts of cute things and back to the lesson her brother Switzerland was giving her on self-defense.

"Yes Switzy?" as soon as Liechtenstein had uttered that term of endearment, Switzerland's face had softened. He pointed at the board he was drawing on. Lili sighed, this week's self-defense lesson was focused on dealing with other nations and treaties.

"As I was saying, you must be prepared, other Nations will try to tempt you with candy and treaties, but don't let into the house. If you don't know what to do, just ask me. Liechtenstein are you listening to me?"

"Switzy, why do I have to stay away from the other Nations? I know enough not to make treaties with them, or become a colony, but why can't I have any friends?" Liechtenstein furrowed her eyebrows. She loved her brother Vash, but she truly didn't understand why she had to continue being isolated. Maybe Vash still thought of her as a child, never mind that she was in fact older than America. Lili looked back up at Vash and wondered if she had said the wrong thing, his face was crumpled in frustration.

"Liechtenstein, you can't trust the other nations, they will betray you and take you over!"

"But Vash, how do you know?"

"Because they're all the same! I'll show you, you can come with me to the next world conference. Then you'll see how they are. Now, we are moving on to dealing with wild animals, now if…"

Lili tuned out Vash again as she relished in her joy, she was finally going to be able to go to a world conference! She was going to be able to meet other countries besides Switzy and Mr. Austria. She hoped she could make some more friends.

True to his word, the next world conference rolled around and Vash had woken Lili up early by knocking on her door.

"Liechtenstein, you have to get up if you want to go, the Conference is in England's house, and we can't miss our flight." Lili opened her door, she had been ready to go for a few hours. Switzerland looked inside her room was surprised to see Lili all packed and ready to go. "Liechtenstein, um, I want you to be prepared for what you are going to see, um, some of the other nations are a little… uncouth… so don't worry, if they get too close you or make you uncomfortable just tell me."

"I think I understand Switzy, I'll make sure to tell you anything if I need to." Switzerland nodded and beckoned Lili over. Lili picked up her suitcase and dropped it in Vash's hand. Together they walked out of the house and to the car waiting for them.

Sitting on the plane to England, Liechtenstein was amazed. She was a double land locked country, she had never seen an ocean and was amazed at the vastness of it. Her brother was sitting next to her polishing one of the numerous guns he had brought to "keep the peace". As she looked out the window, Lili wondered how the other nations would be like. Where they as bad as Switzerland made them out to be? She also wondered if she were to make friends. Liechtenstein had been under the control of Austria, but that was a distant and business like relationship.

Lili was brought out of her musings by the intercom on the plane sounding off, "We are approaching our destination, please remain seated until the plane has landed." The plane started to take a downward approach and Lili could hardly wait. Her excitement was very palpable.

"Lili, would you please stop bouncing in your seat? You're making me dizzy." Lili looked at Vash, he looked green. Who knew her big trigger-happy brother had issues with planes?

"I'm sorry Bruder, I'm just so excited! I can't wait to be involved in international affairs!"

"I understand, what I don't understand is how in the world you could possibly be excited with something as dull and tedious the meetings are." It seemed like Vash was trying to keep Lili as uninterested as possible, as if he wanted her to change her mind.

"I don't mind, I just want to see what it's like, and I'm happy I got to spend time with you! We don't nearly spend enough time together..."

"Liechtenstein..." Vash's ears were turning red in embarrassment, "Yes, I'm glad we are spending time together. Now why don't we relax and wait for the plane to come down?"

...'...

Lili sat on the bed in her hotel room. After they had landed, Switzerland had grabbed their bags and took them to a hotel, reminding Lili to relax because off Jet lag and to be awake by seven a.m. tomorrow for the meeting. He had also said his room was down the hall and to the left if she needed anything. Vash warned Lili not to leave the hotel unless there was an emergency where he couldn't be found.

That was a few hours ago. Lili was now alone, Vash needed to do paperwork, and Lili didn't want to disturb him. She got off her bed and dug around in her suitcase for her needlework. She looked around and found the jacket she was making for Vash, but she couldn't seem to find her needles. She cursed under her breath, and opened her door to ask the front office for a needle.

Lili walked down, eyes cast down and was so lost in her thoughts she bumped into someone. Hard. She heard a cup hit the ground. "Bloody fucking hell! You spilled my tea! It had better not been you, you stupid frog!" The person turned around and laid his furious green eyes in the direction of Liechtenstein. He narrowed his eyes as he saw no one. Then he felt a tugging on his leg. Liechtenstein was on the floor, the force of the bump had pushed her down to the floor. The young man looked down and his eyes widened. He pulled Lili up and started stammering an apology. "I'm so sorry Miss! I.. clumsy me! Pardon my language, I hadn't realized a lady was present... oh.." His face turned a bright red as he tried to find the right words to say.

"No! It's alright, I mean, I was the one who bumped into you because I wasn't paying attention! Please don't blame yourself!" The young man relaxed, but the red hadn't left his cheeks.

"If you're sure..."

"If course! Now I should find a cleaner... please excuse me sir."

"Nonsense! A true gentleman wouldn't dream of letting a young lady walk down to the office by herself."

"If it's not too much trouble..." Lili was a bit unsure, she didn't want the young man to go out off his way.

"I insist."

"Well then, that's alright."

"I'm Arthur, Arthur Kirkland by the way." Arthur, she liked the sound of his name, it somehow seemed fitting.

"Well Arthur, I'm Lili, Lili Vogel."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Yours too."

"What were you about to do?"

"Oh! I was going down to the front office in the first place, I needed to ask for a needle, I seemed to misplace mine." Arthur was quiet for a bit, Lili wondered if she had offended him, she looked up and he was looking at her.

"Really?" Lili nodded, "Me too! I misplaced mine as well! Tell me Miss. Vogel, is this for a hobby...?"

Lili nodded in affirmative again. "Yes, I'm making a jacket for my bruder. He, well, we have a meeting tomorrow and I wanted to give him something nice to wear."

Arthur nodded his approval. Lili purposely left out the point of the meeting, she was certain Arthur was mortal, and it would not do for a human to find out.

"I'm going to a meeting as well, awfully dull though. Government issues and the like. Very tedious, almost pointless." Liechtenstein smiled, he sounded as If he was dreading it. "Miss. Vogel, if you don't mind, your accent... Where are you from?"

"Oh, I'm from Liechtenstein." Arthur looked puzzled. Lili inwardly sighed. She was a small country after all. "Between Switzerland and Austria."

"Ah... I see.."

The two walked in silent company until Lili started humming her national anthem. Well into the anthem, she realized Arthur had stooped walking. "Arthur?"

"You know the United Kingdom's national anthem?" Lili was confused.

"No. This is the Liechtenstein national anthem."

"Well, would you look at that. They sound the same!" Before Arthur could say anything, another voice interrupted.

"Oh hon hon hon... What do we 'ave here? Engelterre with a girl? It truly is the end of the world! Well not quite, your punk rock haircut hasn't changed."

"Why you blasted frog faced bastard. Are you trying to imply something?"

Lili looked at the man that Arthur was arguing with, he had blue eyes and wavy yellow hair like Arthur, but his was past his shoulders. "Um, Arthur, I..." the man focused on Lili for the first time.

"Oh, what do we have here? My name is Francis." He took Lili's hand and kissed it. Arthur looked like he was going to blow up.

"I'm Lili."

"Lili, what a beautiful name."

"I actually have to be going. It was very nice to meet you Francis. And it was a lot of fun to meet you Arthur, I hope we can see each other sometime."

"Are you sure? You don't need the needle?"

"Oh, I'm sure my brother is looking for me, I'll just have to do without. Goodbye." Lili turned around and started walking back up the stairs when she heard arguing again.

"Bloody frog faced, cheese eating surrender monkey!"

"Oh? Are you mad that Lili left rosbif?"

"Drunk bastard!"

"Black sheep of Europe!"

"I told you not to call me that!"

Lili smiled to herself and made her way to her room. Perhaps she had made a new friend. She wondered what was in store for tomorrow.

**So how was that? Yay nay? Well hate it or love it, please review, I'd love to hear ideas and what you want to see!**

...


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! And can I just say how amazed I am at the response? I know a pairing like this gets buried by other ships, so I am proud to have such a nice response. Without further ado, I present to you New Beginnings chapter two.**

Lili stirred in her bed unable to sleep. After she had left Arthur and Francis, she had walked into her brother's room, ate dinner with him, and bid him goodnight. Now at ten p.m. Lili was unable to lure sleep into her. She contemplated going info Switzy's room, but he wouldn't appreciate a disturbance this late a night, especially if there was a meeting tomorrow at eight.

Giving up, Liechtenstein slipped out of bed and pulled a robe over her nightgown. She carefully opened her door and peered out. The hallways were empty and silent. Smiling lightly to herself, she left her room, not really sure for what, but had an urge to go outside and see the moon. She walked down the hall and arrived at the lobby. She recalled seeing a door at the back leading to a small garden.

She walked around for a bit before finding it. The garden was in fact there, In the centre, surrounded by big roses was a quaint gazebo. Lili was compelled to go in the gazebo. There was a perfect view of the moon, and a small table with two chairs. However there was someone in one of the chairs. It was a bit hard to make out, but sure enough, it was the nice young man she had met earlier in the day.

"Arthur?" Lili cringed slightly, her high pitched voice was louder than she had wanted it to be as it bounced off the gazebo. Arthur looked away from the book he was reading with a flashlight. Slight surprise was written on his face.

"Miss. Lili? What are you doing here? It is a bit late, don't you think?"

"I could ask you the same thing, but I just couldn't sleep, so here I am."

"Really? I fancied a bit of quiet, Francis is in the room next to me, and he decided to bring _company_ if you know what I mean." Arthur looked slightly irritated, and Lili thought she heard something that sounded like "_Bloody frenchie" _ under his breath. "Is there a reason for you to be up?"

Lili felt a bit bashful all of the sudden. "Oh, it's stupid now that I think about it, don't mind me."

"Whatever is keeping you up can't be that stupid. Trust me, I know stupid. I happen to know _Am- A friend _from America."

"I'm just nervous about the meeting tomorrow. I don't know what to expect, or if anyone will, I don't know." Lili struggled to find the right words. She glanced at Arthur, and he appeared to actually be listening and interested in her small dilemma.

"Lili, there is nothing to worry about. Most meetings are very similar, just pay attention and write down some notes. Everything is going to be fine, you'll see, there's nothing to worry about." Arthur gave Lili a reassuring smile. "Now that that's out out the way, would you like some tea?" He motioned the small tea set in front of him.

Lili smiled, "that sounds lovely." Arthur grinned and poured her a cup. She held it in her hands, warming them up slightly before taking small sips. The pair fell in a comfortable silence.

Arthur was the one to break the silence. "The garden is actually quite big, I haven't gotten around to exploring it, would you like to take a walk? It's a lovely night," Lili remained silent, and Arthur took that as a no, "but if you want to we can just stay here!" Lili smiled again at Arthur's flustered appearance.

"Arthur, I think a garden stroll would be wonderful."

"That's great!" Arthur stood up and offered Lili his arm. She stood up and neatly hooked her arm through his. The pair walked around, with the moon guiding the two as a light. Every here and now. Arthur would comment on a flower or name one if Lili didn't know it.

It had occurred to Lili how funny the two must have looked, both in their sleeping garments, strolling a garden in slippers at night. She looked up at her companion, he was chattering away about the origins of a flower Lili couldn't catch the name of. She wondered if Arthur had anyone truly listen to him talk, he certainly looked very enthusiastic about the fact that she was listening and asking questions.

Time seemed to slip away, and Lili was surprised to hear that it was already one a.m.

"Not that I want to interrupt, I think it's time we went back inside, it's getting to be really late..." Arthur looked slightly disappointed at the fact but nodded nonetheless.

"Alright, we both do have meetings tomorrow, it wouldn't do to fall asleep half way through them." Lili giggled in agreement.

They both walked back inside the hotel. Lili was about to turn to leave, but Arthur insisted on walking her back to her room. "It's only gentleman-like to do so." Lili was glad, for she wasn't sure she wanted to say goodnight yet.

The two soon arrived to her room. Lili stood at the door, not quite wanting to go in. She turned back to Arthur. "Thank you Arthur, for such a lovely time."

"Not at all, the pleasure was all mine. I've never had such an attentive individual. You must have a lot of friends simply on your kindness."

Lili smiled sadly at the reminder, "actually, I don't have any friends. But, thank you."

Arthur looked shocked, "nonsense! You must have- but how?"

"My bruder, though I love him and am very grateful, he doesn't see eye to eye with very many people, because of that, it it's difficult to find people he approves of."

"Well, you can consider me a friend from now on." That simple sentence lit up Lili's face up with so much joy.

"Really?"

"Yes."

Lili beamed. "Well, goodnight friend!" She moved to open the door.

"Goodnight. Good luck on your meeting."

"Thank you! Good luck as well!" Lili went inside and shut the door, leaving Arthur outside to his thoughts.

He wondered how such a sweet girl had never had any friends. It was like she was built to be the perfect friend. She was polite, attentive, and very nice. She was also very pretty and sewing as much as he did. England wished she wasn't mortal though. He could picture them being very good friends. That brother of hers however, sounded just like Switzerland. Which reminded him, he had to have Switzerland searched for guns, they scared Italy.

Turning around he walked back to his room.

Liechtenstein had thrown herself in her bed as soon as she bid Arthur goodbye. _Friend, I have a friend! _ Lili couldn't believe her luck! She had made a friend even before the meeting had happened. Perhaps Arthur was right, maybe she didn't have anything to worry about. She did hope Arthur wasn't mortal. Being mortal would make things so much harder.

Lili closed her eyes, letting sleep wash over her, and dreaming of green eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, so I'm really happy with the reviews I've been getting!**

**I specifically made this chapter longer on a request and I hope you guys like it. So leave a review, and while you're at it, follow this story and favorite it!**

"Lili, it's time to go." Switzerland's voice rustled Lili out of her dreams. She looked to the alarm clock that was placed next to her hotel bed. The time read seven a.m. She wondered briefly if it was possible to sleep a bit more. She snuggled back into her bed, ready to find sleep again. "Liechtenstein, you have to wake up, I thought you wanted to go to the meeting!" Her brother knocked again. Lili groaned, he was not letting up. It was for the best, she truthfully didn't want to miss it, that and she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing she was scared.

Lili steeped out of her bed and walked to open the door. Vash stood there looking somewhat irritated. "Guten morning Bruder," His irritation faded away and he look a bit amused.

"Guten morning Liechtenstein, I thought you would have been awake already. You are an early riser; did you go to sleep late?" Lili colored slightly, she didn't want Vash to know she stayed out until one in the morning with a _boy_ nonetheless.

"Oh no, I went to sleep early, I think it was just my dreams, I was having a very nice one." It was true, for some reason she had dreamt of green eyes. She couldn't remember much except the eyes and the feeling that it had been very nice.

"Oh? What was the dream about?" Vash looked slightly interested.

"I don't really remember." Switzerland chuckled softly, and then Lili remembered the time. She hadn't even brushed her teeth! "Now leave! I still haven't gotten ready!" She pushed Switzerland out of her room.

Vash looked back at Lili, "Alright! Be at the lobby by seven forty!" Lili promised and shut the door. She had so much to do! She went through her morning routine, put on a pretty pink dress and brushed her short hair.

Time ticked by fast and before she knew it, it was five minutes before she was to be at the lobby. She grabbed a notebook and a pen and ran out of her room. As she was walking down, she wondered what Arthur was doing, if he had already left or was getting ready. She hoped he didn't leave without saying goodbye. Lili arrived at the lobby and there was Switzerland, tapping his foot impatiently. Lili smiled at her brother's antics.

"Vash, I'm here!" He turned around and smiled in relief.

"Let's go then, the car is waiting for us. Good thing the hotel was near the meeting. That stupid Englishman did well this time." At the word, Lili instantly thought of her only friend.

"Englishman?"

Vash turned to look at her, "yes, Britain booked the hotel for us, it's a wonder you didn't meet the other nations, they should all be here." Lili looked confused; all the nations were in one hotel? How didn't she see them?

"Really? Why aren't any of them here?"

Vash looked annoyed again, but not at her, "Well, they're all lazy, so most of them won't get to the meeting until late." Lili looked around, and was a bit surprised. She hadn't realized that she was sitting in the car. Somehow, in between the chatting with Switzerland, they had gotten in the car.

"They get there late? But doesn't the meeting start at eight?"

"Yes, but the meetings don't usually start until at least eight-thirty." Lili nodded and contemplated silently. "Liechtenstein, do you have all the things you need for the meeting? Are all your things packed?" Lili nodded to the first question, but was confused for the second.

"Everything packed? What do you mean Bruder?"

"Oh? I didn't tell you? Well, we originally weren't supposed to come back to the hotel. Once the meeting was over around three, we were supposed to leave. We have no business staying here."

"Uh, Switzy? I don't have everything packed; maybe we should stay one more night?" Lili was silently panicking. She was not aware that they were to leave; in fact she couldn't bear leaving without saying goodbye to Arthur, and at least giving him her address.

Switzerland didn't look convinced, "I don't know Lili, and I could arrange a bellhop to pack all your things…"

"Oh no, I have things I wouldn't wan them to see…"

"Liechtenstein, I'm sure it's nothing to be afraid of. Look, the building the meeting is being held is coming up. We'll talk about this later."

"Yes, Bruder." The car soon slowed to a stop in front of a huge building, bigger than anything that was in her country. Switzerland slid out of the car and opened Lili's door for her. She brushed off her dress and followed her brother into the building. The building was multi leveled, so there was many stairs that were to be climbed before arriving to the meeting room. "Bruder, are we going to have to walk all the way to the room?"

"Of course not Liechtenstein, the elevator is right around the corner." Lili looked down, feeling a little more than foolish.

"Oh." Lili followed Vash around the corner, where a lavish elevator was. The two stepped in, and the doors were about to close before a voice called out,

"Hold the door for _moi_!" The voice sounded somewhat familiar to Lili. She heard Vash let out an annoyed sigh, yet he made no move to hold the door.

"Vash, are you not going to hold the door?" Lili saw no response, and so she pushed the button to hold the door. A frazzled looking man walked in to the elevator. It was Francis, the man Lili saw arguing with Arthur!

"Ah, _Merci_, Switzerland."

Vash looked a bit disgusted at the Frenchman. "Don't thank me; I had no intentions of letting you in, especially this close to my sister."

"Oh? You have a sister?" Francis looked next to Switzerland and flinched back in surprise, as if he had just noticed Lili. "Oh My Lord! This girl is your sister?" Francis had obviously recognized Lili.

"Yes, what of it?" Francis looked at Vash and then to Lili, who was pleading with her eyes.

"Nothing, she seems lovely. _Bonjour _Madame, I am France, but please call me Francis," He looked at Switzerland's irritated expression. "Or maybe not, and who are you?"

It had seemed that France had gotten the hint. "Ja, I'm Liechtenstein." If he could, Francis looked even more surprised.

"Liechtenstein, you are the small nation that went up against Russia?" Lili nodded, she disliked talking about that era in her life.

"Yes, what about it?" Switzerland cut in, answering for Lili in a highly suspicious way.

"Nothing, I was just impressed at your _soeur, _and her willpower. Not many people would be able to up against Russia." Switzerland studied France carefully and concluded he was up to no harm, and nodded.

"Thank you Mr. France." Lili politely answered, meanwhile thinking how he even knew Arthur. The elevator rolled to a stop, and the trio walked out together. France seemed to want to run away, but Switzerland's glare must have stopped him. That and Lili's pleading look.

Switzerland stooped in front of a door and looked at Lili again. "We're here, are you sure you want to go? I don't know if you can handle it."

Lili was slightly insulted at her big brother's words. It was like he didn't think he could defend herself, but she looked at his concerned face and relaxed. "Yes, I'm positive." He nodded and allowed her to go in. The room was large, with a big oval desk in the center. There was a small table in the corner loaded with snacks and drinks. In the front of the room there was a blackboard and chalk. In the front, there was a slim man with messy blond hair. His back was to Lili. For some reason, she was reminded of Arthur.

"That's _Inglaterra, _or England, or Britain. He's not as fun as _moi. _Actually, he's a big grouch." Lili jumped up slightly as a new warm voice interrupted her examination. She turned around and saw a cute, cheerful looking young man with green eyes. Behind him was a irritated young man with a peculiar curl. "_Hola, _I'm Spain, or Antonia, and this grouch is Romano, South Italy. Who are you?"

"Hello, I'm Liechtenstein, Switzerland's young sister." She gave a small curtsy.

"Aww, how cute! Isn't she cute Lovi?"

"Yeah, whatever, tomato bastard."

"Ignore Lovino; he's in a bad mood today."

"When is he not?" France must have reappeared at one point, and Spain and he must have been good friends, for they embraced each other. "Introducing Lili to the countries? Lili is Liechtenstein." France clarified at Spain's confused expression.

"Yeah, wait, how do you know Liechtenstein's real name? You two haven't… Francis, she's just a kid!" Spain look scandalized.

"No! We've met before, now lower your voice, I don't want to get shot by Switzerland!" Spain noticeably relaxed, and Lili was left wondering what he meant. Then she remembered what Arthur said. "_Oh, Francis brought some… company…and they were making noise..." _Lili instantly blushed and squeaked at the implication.

"Ja, besides, I'm not a kid! I'm older than America!"

"Sorry Liechtenstein. You look like a kid."

"Why don't we introduce Liechtenstein to England?" France suggested causally.

"Sure."

"Oh, rosbif!"

The young man turned around slowly. "What did you call me you bloody frog?" Lili and the young man made eye contact. Lili let out a gasp. It was Arthur. Arthur was England!

"Lili? What are you doing here?" Arthur-England looked very confused. The he looked at France and the hand that was on her shoulder and colored up. "France! I knew you were up to something! Why did you bring a mortal to the meeting?"

"Arthur, I mean Mr. England, I'm not a mortal…" Lili noticed how Arthur flinched by being called 'Mr. England' "I'm actually Liechtenstein."

"Really? That's bloody great! Wow, I should have known! I thought you were a mortal!"

"Liechtenstein, where are you? There you are, I've been looking for yo- What are you doing to my sister?" The blood left Arthur's face. Switzerland was behind Spain, he saw France's hand on her shoulder and Arthur with an actual smile on his face.

"Switzerland is the brother isn't it?" Lili nodded once to confirm. "Right then. Hello Switzerland, nice day isn't it?"

Vash was not to be distracted. He pulled out one of his guns from lord know where, and put it on Arthur's chest. "I said, what are you doing with my sister?"

"Well you see,"

"_Bruder, _they were just introducing me to the other countries, nothing more. Don't worry about me." She must have said the right thing for Switzerland nodded and put away his gun.

"Fine, introduce yourself quickly and then come and sit down, your seat is next to me."

"Actually, the seats were changed, I moved around countries that had little contact with each other, in order to promote relations."

"Who's next to Liechtenstein?"

"Um, actually I am. I had no idea who she was, seeing as I was hosting the meeting, I sat her next to me."

The vein in Vash's head was pronounced. "And who am I sitting with?"

"South Italy."

"WHAT?"

Soon the meeting had started, and after Lili had been introduced to South Italy, North Italy, Bulgaria, and Poland, the other nations had run in and the meeting had officially started.

"Alright, so America, any new reports?" Arthur asked the cheery nation in a tired sort of way.

"Nah dudes! I'm awesome as always! I mean sure, I'm getting threats from totally weird guys in Iraq and Syria, wherever that is! But my beaches and casinos are fine! As long as we keep going the American way, everything will be okay, cause I'm the hero!"

Lili almost cringed at America's shrill voice, she felt as if he should be a little more worried about the threats, but he seemed to be happy. She felt eyes look at her and turned, Arthur gave her a small smile. For some reason Lili felt her heart skip a beat. She returned the smile. "Don't worry about America, he always seems cheerful and careless, but he cares a lot. This is his way of cooperating."

"Okay, thanks Arthur." At the sound of his real name, Arthur's ears went slightly red.

The meeting continued on with three other nation's reports. Lili couldn't remember their names, and the meeting was actually somewhat interesting, she couldn't see why Vash was against her going in the first place.

"Lili, do you want to eat lunch together?" Arthur asked Lili. She beamed and nodded. He gave a nod and looked back to Bulgaria's speech.

Suddenly Lili looked forward to lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

Lili noticed that the rest of the meeting went by rather smoothly. The only issue was a silver haired man tried to sneak into the meeting and was promptly thrown out. England had explained to Lili that it was Prussia, a former nation who regularly tried to sneak in.

Arthur seemed to have the most work to do. When other nations were giving reports, some countries would write parts down, and some wouldn't bother. However, Arthur wrote everything down.

"England, why are you writing everything down?" At his confused expression, she clarified. "The other nations don't write everything down."

"Oh, that's because not everything includes then, I on the other hand, have treaties or alliances with a lot of the nations."

The meeting closed for break around noon, the countries were to be back by one. An hour for lunch, how nice. Lili smiled, but sighed in relief, her legs were starting to fall asleep. No wonder a country like Greece refused to be awake during the meetings. Lili was wondering where Arthur would take them for lunch, then she remembered. She had a brother. A brother who came to the meeting, who probably wanted to eat lunch together.

Lili tapped the Englishman next to her. He looked up from his paperwork he was finishing.

"Yes Lili? Oh dear, is it lunch already? Don't worry, we'll leave in a minute."

"Actually England, my brother probably wants to eat lunch together, but I think I can persuade him to-"

"Liechtenstein, are you ready to go?" The said brother was suddenly in front of the two. Arthur looked up again, and visibly paled.

"Oh, hello, Switzerland." Vash narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, yes, can I get my sister now?"

"Well, you see-"

"Bruder, Mr. England was going to show me around London for lunch, is that alright?" Liechtenstein could feel England's panicked stare at her, and she ignored it, instead fixing her sight on her older brother, who's face changed into a red blush.

"Nonsense, I can lead you around London, you don't need _him._"

"But Bruder, I would love to to have you show me around, but Mr. England knows London like the back of his hand, it _is_ his country after all. And I don't think I would be making trips to England very often, I might as well see it now. Please Switzy, could I go?" For effect, Lili added in her famous puppy eyes, and lifted her voice a bit at the end. She had a feeling Vash would relent, he had difficulty refusing her. She could see the turmoil in his eyes, "And you don't have to come with us, you could stay and finish polishing that really big gun you couldn't during the flight!"

If what she hadn't said before hadn't sealed the deal, the next one definitely did. "Alright then, you can go." Lili let out a girlish squeal and hugged Vash, enjoying the deeper blush that invaded his face. "And _you,_ Britain, I want my sister back before lunch ends, or you will know the true meaning of pain!" Arthur gulped and nodded.

"Well then, shall we go Miss. Liechtenstein?" Lili nodded and looped her arm through his. Arthur looked tense, and his body was tensed, she gave him points for not showing fear against Vash, as a lot of countries did. However, he seemed to be visibly aware of Switzerland's stare on their retreating backs.

It wasn't until they had both left the building that he seemed to breathe and relax. "Are you okay Arthur?" Lili looked at him in concern.

"Yes, I just completely forgot about your brother."

She nodded, "Where are we going to lunch? You didn't tell me."

He then smiled for the first time since the beginning of the meeting. "Ah, that's because it was a surprise, don't worry however, it's a very nice and quaint little cafe. I think you'll like it."

Immediately, thoughts about the terrible British food entered her head. Ever since she could remember, people laminated on about how terrible, and bland, and tasteless England's food seemed to be. Her stomach then gave a small lurch. What if the food was as terrible as everyone said? "Oh really, that's nice! I know we'll have fun!"

* * *

><p>Arthur wasn't lying, when they had arrived to the cafe, she was surprised at the cleanliness of it. It was almost if Germany or her brother had cleaned the cafe before arriving. The whole cafe was decorated in light browns, grays, and soft yellow, giving the whole area a cozy feeling. The tables were quaint and small, with nice metal chairs with cushy seats. What really interested Lili, was the aroma of the place. She smelt tea and pastries. It smelt, like home.<p>

Arthur observed Liechtenstein. The young principality looked around in wonder. He had purposely picked this Cafe, because of her. He had a feeling if he took her to one of the pubs he frequented, she would run away in horror. England wasn't deaf however, he was very aware of how people viewed his food. They called it bland and tasteless, but no one had bothered to try his desserts. Pastries and little desserts were his shining star, scones were not one of them, but cakes, he had a hand for that.

Arthur ushered the young country to a table. He smiled at her, she reminded him of a young America, always bringing smiles to his face, in ways he hadn't smiled before. She was charming and sweet, very polite as well. No, he didn't view her as he viewed America. America had been his little, baby brother, and the companionship he felt around Liechtenstein couldn't not be pinpointed as a simple familiar feeling. He wasn't sure what it was, but he felt _more _than just family.

Looking at her wondrous eyes, and her beautiful face, he could see why Switzerland hided her so. She looked so delicate, so breakable, as if she would shatter with a single push. But underneath that, he knew she was _more. _A young nation, yet older than America, she had a strong determination, yet she wasn't obvious about it. Such a small country had stood up to the dangerous, giant force that was Russia. He had heard the stories just as well as others. Yet, Switzerland protected her. In a way, he felt like she needed protection.

"Liechtenstein-"

"You can call me Lili, you know that? That's what you called me before knowing I was a country."

"Yes, but-"

"Don't view this as two countries meeting, we aren't discussing diplomatic solutions. We are simply two friends catching up for lunch. You don't have to be so nervous about this. Everything will be okay." She gave him a gleaming smile, and Arthur felt as if was going to melt. Her smile was sincere and radiant.

"Alright then, Lili. How have you been?"

"Oh, I've been wonderful. I recently made a new friend, he's quite wonderful, though a bit grumpy." She smiled at him teasingly.

"Really? Who is this 'wonderful but grumpy bloke'? I hope he's treating you well." Lili smiled again, he had caught on.

"He treats me very nicely, however, we don't know much about each other."

"I would hope he treats you well, otherwise I'd have to defend your honor. I have a feeling he would like to get to know you as well."

"Well, why don't we-" Lili stopped and looked out the window. It was Switzerland, and Canada. Canada looked very nervous. Vash whispered something to Canada, and he shakily nodded. Lili narrowed her eyes slightly, Canada had enters the Cafe and was looking around the small store. He was looking for something.

"Liechtenstein, are you alright?"

"Shh, My brother sent Canada in to spy on us, do you know a way we can leave without getting noticed?"

"Yes, there's an exit by the kitchen, wait, why do we need an-" Liechtenstein didn't allow England to answer or even think of an answer, she stood up, dragging England with her, pulled on his hand, and made race for the back of the restaurant. As they were leaving, England sent one last look back to their table, it seemed like Canada had went back to Switzerland and reported that the two had left.

Lili pulled the two back into an alcove, and looked over the side. Vash had entered the building and looked furious for having them leave, he was glaring at a frightened Canada. She swirled around, and nearly gasped at how close Arthur's face was to hers. She let out a small nervous giggle.

"Can I ask _why _we're running away from your trigger-happy brother?" Lili looked up at England, he looked pale, as if he expected Switzerland to just pop out of nowhere and shoot him. _  
><em>

:Oh, Switzy won't shoot you! He doesn't know we're running away, it's like playing hide and seek, but he doesn't know it. He'll just think that we leave too fast, or Canada is too slow. I think it's a bit exciting. Do you want to give me a small tour?"

Arthur knew he should refuse, but looking into Lili's eyes stirred something in him. He felt whatever fear rescinding away. "Yes, I think the tour is a very nice idea, now keep in mind that England is large compared to youer country, so we might not get to see everything."

* * *

><p>Switzerland grumbled under his breath. That stupid Britain guy had gotten away, <em>with <em>Liechtenstein! Damn it, he wished he could shot the slow Canadian, but Liechtenstein didn't like when he shot people. He wouldn't have to shoot anyone if they could all just stay out of his country! He wished he had brought his peace prize, them he could hit them over the head without endangering his neutrality.

There! He swore he saw a flash of blonde with a ribbon. sure enough, it was Liechtenstein ,and she was holding on to England. They looked as if they were having a grand time. Her face was flushed with laughter. Switzerland relaxed, he knew Lili was innocent and wouldn't do anything risky.

He however, tensed once again when he saw Britain. His face was also flushed, but with something else, it was not all that innocent looking! Switzerland felt his gun twitch towards the small handgun he kept on his side belt. He hesitated, this was _Liechtenstein, _she was a good little sister, who kept the other stupid countries away from her land. He wouldn't shoot the stupid, sinful Britain just yet. He probably wasn't aware he was doing anything.

He would settle with watching. Just until he knew they were out of the gray areas and into the clear.


End file.
